My Wife is A Fujoshi
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sasuke tak mengira jika keputusannya untuk menikahi gadis fujoshi malah membuatnya harus menanggung malu di masa depan meski ia telah berusaha mati-matian menjaga wibawa di hadapan putri semata wayangnya, Sarada. Sang istri memutuskan mengungkap segala aib di masa lalu yang telah dikubur oleh Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu menjadi bahan lelucon bagi sang putri.


**My Wife is Fujoshi © Yue. aoi**

**Rate : M (for language)**

**Pair : Sasuke.U x Sakura.H**

**Disclaimer : All characters belongs to the rightful owner**

**Note : Mengandung sedikit unsur BL. Mohon tidak membaca jika tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

"Urgh ... kenapa ada scene seperti ini, sih?" keluh Sarada seraya meringis dan memperlihatkan ekspresi jijik yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Sarada benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa begitu banyak scene bromance antar sesama pria di drama Korea yang sedang ditonton ibunya. Padahal drama itu berfokus mengenai hubungan romansa antara pria dan wanita, bukan sesama jenis.

Sebetulnya Sarada sendiri bukan pecinta drama Korea seperti ibunya. Namun ia sendiri tidak keberatan menonton drama seperti itu. Toh sesekali mencuci mata dengan sosok pria-pria tampan cukup bermanfaat untuk menyegarkan pikiran, begitulah alasan yang ia dan ibunya utarakan pada sang ayah yang mengernyitkan dahi karena selalu mendapati kedua wanita di rumahnya yang menonton drama Korea setiap kembali ke rumah.

Sarada berpikir jika ibunya yang juga sesama pecinta lelaki tampan akan meringis atau setidaknya merasa kesal karena dua lelaki malah beradegan ciuman di drama tersebut. Ia segera menoleh ke samping dan membelalakan mata seketika.

Di luar dugaan, wanita paruh baya berambut merah muda itu malah tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar seraya memelototi layar televisi. Sakura bahkan mem-_pause_ adegan tersebut dan mengambil foto dengan kamera ponsel tepat ketika dua lelaki tampan itu sedang berciuman sebelum menekan tombol '_play_'.

Sarada merasa ngeri melihat ibunya yang tersenyum begitu lebar dan kini sedang terkekeh geli. Menurutnya sama sekali tidak ada hal yang lucu dari _scene_ tersebut, sebaliknya ia malah merasa jijik.

"Bu?"

Iris zamrud Sakura bergulir dan kini ia menatap putrinya dan menepuk bahu gadis itu dengan pelan. Ia selalu teringat dengan sang suami setiap kali melihat putri semata wayangnya.

"Ya, Sarada?"

Sarada terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dengan ragu. Ia sedikit takut jika ibunya akan marah mengingat ibunya adalah sosok yang mengerikan ketika sedang marah. Bahkan minggu lalu wanita itu baru saja mematahkan _remote_ TV menjadi dua bagian dan mereka terpaksa menonton drama Korea dengan laptop karena TV mereka belum memiliki teknologi _touch screen_.

"Umm ... itu ... Ibu baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sarada merasa ragu untuk menjawab. Namun ia memberanikan diri untuk menjawab setelah memegang _remote_ TV, menjaga agar wanita itu tidak menghancurkannya lagi.

"Tadi aku melihat Ibu mendadak tersenyum di scene ... " Sarada menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "saat Yunho dan Jaehwan berciuman."

Sarada kembali meringis. Entah kenapa scene itu terbayang-bayang di otaknya dan ia merasa benar-benar risih ketika mengingatnya.

Sakura menatap putrinya yang tengah meringis jijik dengan tatapan sedih. Ketika memiliki anak perempuan, ia berharap bisa fangirling bersama sebagai sesama fujoshi. Namun kini sepertinya ia harus mengubur impiannya dalam-dalam.

"Oh, itu. Memangnya kau tidak merasa scene nya lucu? Dua lelaki yang saling merasa jengkel satu sama lain tiba-tiba berciuman tanpa sengaja," ujar sambil terkekeh ketika mengakhiri ucapannya.

Mood Sakura meningkat berkali-kali lipat setelah scene tadi. Sejak dulu ia mengidolakan dua lelaki pemeran karakter Yunho dan Jaehwan di film ini dan rasanya ia bisa bermimpi indah malam ini setelah melihat kedua aktor favoritnya berciuman.

"Ih ... lucu apanya, Bu. Masa dua lelaki berciuman sih? Aku jadi kasihan, pasti mereka berdua sebetulnya tidak nyaman."

Sakura melirik layar televisi sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangan sejenak pada Sarada, "Ayahmu pernah berciuman dengan pria lain, lho."

Kini giliran Sarada yang membelalakan mata lebar-lebar. Ia bahkan langsung menekan tombol pause dan menatap wajah sang ibu lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang seolah meneriakkan keingintahuan.

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

Sakura menyeringai tipis, mengingat berbagai 'scene' dari pair favoritnya, yakni kedua sahabat lelakinya sendiri, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Bisa, dong. Kau kenal paman Naruto, kan? Dia orang pertama yang berciuman dengan ayahmu."

Sarada kembali meringis membayangkan ayahnya berciuman dengan ayah teman sekelasnya sendiri. Selama ini ia hanya tahu kalau ayahnya cukup akrab dengan ayah Boruto.

Sakura menyadari jika putrinya merasa penasaran dan ia segera memulai ceritanya, "Semasa sekolah dulu, Naruto adalah rival ayahmu. Suatu kali dia berjongkok di atas meja ayahmu, namun orang yang duduk di depan ayahmu malah bersandar ke kursi dan tanpa sengaja mendorong bokong Naruto sehingga mereka berciuman tanpa sengaja."

"Astaga!" seru Sarada seraya menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia membayangkan ayahnya pasti merasa jijik dan mungkin merasa canggung saat bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Mereka tidak cuma berciuman sekali, lho. Saat permainan menggigit Pocky secara berpasangan, ayahmu kembali berpasangan dengan Naruto. Lalu si bodoh itu malah mengigit Pocky-nya sampai habis dan ikut menyentuh bibir ayahmu."

Scene itu kembali terbayang di benak Sakura dan ia tanpa sadar tersenyum dan menggelinjang di sofa seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri serta terkekeh. Sebagai seorang fujoshi, ia bahkan menjerit ketika _scene_ itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

Sarada merasa tingkah ibunya sore ini begitu aneh. Ia berpikir untuk menghubungi setiap kenalan dan mencari informasi soal keberadaan cenayang untuk mengusir roh jahat yang menguasai tubuh ibunya.

"Eh? Ibu kenapa? Baik-baik saja?"

Sakura segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan kini meletakkan kedua jari di kening putrinya sesaat sebelum tersenyum tipis.

Selama ini Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan jika dirinya adalah seorang fujoshi demi menjaga image sebagai ibu yang baik di depan putrinya. Namun kini ia merasa jika putrinya sudah berada di masa puber sehingga ia berpikir untuk mulai menyebarkan paham _fujoshi_ sehingga memiliki teman untuk fangirling bersama.

"Kau tahu _fujoshi?_"

Sarada menganggukan kepala. Ia memahami makna fujoshi dari salah satu teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu adalah seorang fujoshi dan ketika gadis lainnya sibuk mengagumi ketampanan para pria, gadis itu malah sibuk menjodohkan dua pria yang menurutnya memiliki _chemistry_.

"Aku sebenarnya seorang _fujoshi_," ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan di akhir kalimat. Entah kenapa ia sedikit malu ketika mengakuinya, namun ia memilih menanggung malu asalkan bisa menyebarkan paham _fujoshi_ yang dianutnya pada putrinya.

Sarada sedikit terkejut. Ia pikir ibunya yang merupakan pengagum berat lelaki tampan baik berwujud 2D maupun nyata akan merasa risih karena dua lelaki tampan malah digambarkan melakukan adegan romantis satu sama lain. Tetapi ia tidak terlalu heran setelah melihat reaksi sang ibu sebelumnya.

"Ah? Aku baru tahu. Jangan bilang Ibu juga meng-_ship_ ayah dengan paman Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Mereka OTP (_one true paring_)-ku."

Sarada melongo seketika. Mulutnya bahkan terbuka selama beberapa detik tanpa ia katupkan. Ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ibunya malah meng-ship ayahnya dengan lelaki lain dan malam berakhir dengan menikahi salah satu dari dua lelaki yang ia ship.

"OTP?"

"_One true pairing_."

"Ya ampun!" seru Sarada seketika. "Kalau begitu kenapa Ibu bisa menikah dengan ayah?"

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Sejujurnya ia sendiri merasa heran dengan dirinya. Sepertinya ia tanpa sadar malah jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke ketika sibuk mengobservasi kedua lelaki itu untuk menguatkan kecintaan terhadap pasangan favoritnya.

"Tanyakan saja pada ayahmu, kenapa dia melamarku dulu?" ujar Sakura dengan maksud mengelak.

Sarada hanya terdiam. Ia meraih kaleng berisi teh dan meneguknya.

"Paman Naruto bukan satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah dicium ayahmu, lho."

Teh yang sedang diminum Sarada seketika menyembur dan kini ia terbatuk-batuk. Mendadak ia tersedak begitu mendengar ucapan ibunya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan segera mengambil tisu untuk mengelap lantai yang basah karena semburan teh yang diminum Sarada. Tidak hanya lantai, bahkan rambut dan pakaiannya juga sedikit basah karena terkena teh.

Sarada segera mengambil teh yang masih tersisa di kaleng serta meminumnya dengan perlahan hingga batuknya terhenti dan tenggorokannya sedikit sakit. Kini ia menelan minumannya sebelum berkata pada ibunya.

"Siapa lagi lelaki yang dicium ayah?"

"Suaminya bibi Ino."

Sarada kembali membelalakan mata. Ia pernah bertemu dengan suami dari sahabat ibunya sekaligus ayah salah seorang teman sekelasnya, Inojin. Rasanya aneh membayangkan ayahnya yang pendiam berciuman dengan sesama lelaki yang juga pendiam. Seandainya mereka berkencan, apa yang mereka lakukan?

Sarada segera menggelengkan kepala dan mengenyahkan pemikiran anehnya. Mengapa ia malah berpikir sejauh itu? Pasti ia mulai sedikit tertular ibunya sekarang. Jangan-jangan '_fujoshi_' adalah sebuah virus yang menular dan ia tertular karena bersama dengan ibunya.

"Ceritakan padaku. Aku penasaran."

Sakura segera berdehem dan memulai ceritanya, "Kalau dengan Sai, ayahmu sedang tanding basket saat pelajaran olahraga. Namun ayahmu yang sedang berhadapan dengan Sai tanpa sengaja malah terdorong oleh teman setimnya dan malah mendorong Sai. Lalu mereka berdua jatuh dan tanpa sengaja berciuman. Ayahmu menindih tubuh Sai lho!"

Sakura setengah berseru dengan antusias. Ia merasa semakin bersemangat bercerita mengenai sang suami dan segala aib-aibnya.

"Ah, lalu ayahmu juga sebenarnya suka laki-laki."

Sarada merasa ngeri mendengarnya. Apakah ayahnya adalah seorang mantan gay? Ia belum pernah mendengar soal ini, tapi bukan tidak mungkin kalau sang ayah berusaha menyembunyikannya, kan?

"Maksudnya ayah dulunya _gay_?"

Sakura segera menggeleng, "Bukan. Maksudku dia lebih berpengalaman dengan laki-laki ketimbang perempuan. Aku satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah menjadi kekasih dan istrinya. Sedangkan ayahmu sudah mencium beberapa lelaki kalau kak Itachi dan kak Shisui dihitung. Lagipula dia juga tidak pernah terlihat jengkel dengan Naruto dan Sai, kan?"

Sarada mengangguk. Ayahnya adalah tipe orang yang cenderung blak-blakan dalam bertindak. Ketika tidak suka terhadap sesuatu, Sasuke akan langsung menunjukkannya alih-alih berpura-pura menyukainya karena tidak enak hati.

"Hah? Paman Itachi dan Paman Shisui juga?"

"Ya. Ini aku dengar dari kak Itachi dan Izumi. Sewaktu kecil ayahmu sangat menempel dengan kak Itachi dan kak Shisui yang sering berkunjung ke rumah. Bahkan saat kak Izumi ingin menggendong ayahmu, ayahmu langsung menangis dan mendorong wajahnya. Pokoknya ayahmu hanya mau digendong oleh kakaknya."

"Serius?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Coba saja tanya sendiri pada ayahmu nanti."

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tak pernah mengira jika ia akan mendapat pertanyaan aneh yang membuat keningnya berkerut begitu parah saat mendengarnya. Ia baru saja tiba di rumah setelah pulang kerja ketika mendadak Sarada mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

'_Ayah pernah berciuman dengan beberapa laki-laki, ya?_'

Sasuke tak tahu dari mana putrinya bisa mendadak bertanya seperti itu. Selama ini ia tak pernah bercerita dan sepertinya istrinya juga tidak.

"Hn? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Memangnya itu benar?"

Sasuke cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ia harus menjaga image sebagai kepala keluarga berwibawa di hadapan putrinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki jantan dan berwibawa berciuman dengan sesama jenis?

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar," sanggah Sasuke. Ia bahkan sampai memberi penjelasan tambahan pada putrinya agar gadis itu percaya padanya.

"Serius? Ayah tidak pernah mencium paman Naruto, paman Sai, paman Itachi dan paman Shisui?"

Sasuke tak sanggup berbohong ketika nama-nama itu disebutkan. Wajahnya terlanjur merah padam bak buah favoritnya dan Sarada pasti menyadarinya. Ia melirik sang istri dengan ekor mata dengan tatapan yang seolah meneriakkan permintaan bantuan, namun wanita itu malah menyeringai dan terkekeh.

Kini Sasuke menyadarinya. Pasti sang istri yang telah menceritakan aib yang disembunyikan mati-matian dari putrinya selama dua belas tahun.

"Aku tidak sengaja mencium mereka. Soal Itachi dan Shisui, saat kecil aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku sering mencium pipi mereka dan bahkan pernah mencium bibir mereka," jawab Sasuke seraya mengalihkan pandangan. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah sang putri yang berada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya mencium sesama pria, Yah? Menyenangkan?"

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke merasa ingin menghilang sekarang juga. Pasti putrinya telah diracuni oleh sang istri hingga bisa bertanya seperti itu.

"Urgh ... hentikan. Aku mual mengingatnya," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah yang mulai memucat. Semua lelaki yang pernah diciumnya adalah lelaki dewasa saat ini dan membahasnya membuatnya membayangkan kalau ia pernah mencium mereka semua dan ia merasa jijik setengah mati.

"Naruto sudah dewasa, lho. Kau tidak mau mencoba menciumnya lagi? Mungkin saja rasanya berbeda," ucap Sakura seraya menyeringai.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau senang bersama laki-laki, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan kadar virus _fujoshi_ yang telah sepenuhnya menguasai tubuhnya.

"Kalau dilihat reaksi ayah pada mereka semua yang biasa saja, sepertinya ayah tidak terlihat membencinya, deh," timpal Sarada.

Sasuke cepat-cepat berjalan menuju kamar demi menghindari kedua wanita di rumahnya yang kini telah berubah menjadi _fujoshi_. Sepertinya sang istri telah berhasil menularkan virus_ fujoshi_ pada putri mereka.

.

.

"Kau menceritakan semuanya pada Sarada, hn?" tanya Sasuke tepat setelah sang istri kembali ke kamar.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala.

Sasuke berdecih kesal dan ia menatap istrinya dengan kesal, "Kau tahu kalau aku bukan se- apa itu yang selalu kau sebut-sebut dulu, hn?"

"_Seme_?"

Sasuke mengangguk seraya mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa jijik hanya dengan mendengar istilah itu.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Habisnya dulu aku benar-benar serius mendukungmu dan Naruto sebagai pasangan, lho. Sesekali mengingat masa lalu tidak masalah, kan?" ucap Sakura seraya menurunkan kedua bahunya serta menghembuskan napas.

"Aku pria _straight_," ujar Sasuke dengan intonasi dingin dan raut wajah sinis.

"Oh."

"Kau tidak percaya, hn?"

"Hah?"

Detik berikutnya ia mendekati tubuh sang istri dan menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat dengan tatapan tajam yang mendominasi serta meletakkan satu tangan pada bagian dada sang istri serta melepas pakaian sang istri dengan tangan lainnya sebelum berakhir dengan mencumbu wanita itu.

Malam ini ia berniat membuktikannya pada sang istri mengenai ucapannya. Dan jika beruntung, mungkin saja ia bisa memiliki seorang anak lelaki yang tidak akan bisa ditulari virus _fujoshi_ oleh istrinya.

**-The End-**

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

* * *

Ini merupakan fanfict one shot SasuSaku terpendek yang pernah kubuat. Awalnya aku terpikir membuat one shot setelah membaca ulang salah satu fanfict one shotku dan mendadak mendapat ide seperti ini. Namun aku tidak menyangka kalau fanfict ini ternyata lebih pendek dari yang kuduga.

Trims udah mampir ke karyaku ini.


End file.
